How To Train Your Dimensional Dragons-Plus Owari!
by changed currents
Summary: Zarc is the elder brother of the Dragon Boys, while Ray's the elder sister of the Bracelet Girls. When the dimensional dragons decide to have their fun and wreck the girls' house, the two sibling groups meet again-with Zarc and Ray's faceoff thrown into the mix. Collab with CorinnetheAnime, mulit-chapter parody
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a beautiful collab between myself and CorinnetheAnime, who, by the way, writes the most amazing stories, I swear to God.**

 **A breakdown of what this is is very simple: Zarc is the elder brother to the Dragon Boys and Ray the elder sister to the Bracelet Girls. However, they aren't related, and Yuya's dating Yuzu, which results in this very twisted parody.**

 **And now here's CTA's little note:**

 **CorinnetheAnime: Never collaborate a story with CorinnetheAnime unless you want parodies...such as this one. You will laugh your head off.**

 **So yeah. Please R &R.**

"Yuya, why the heck are you dating that pink-haired...witch?" Zarc asked with disgust clear in his tone.

"Witch? Why is Yuzu all of the sudden a witch?" Yuya asked harshly.

Zarc just glared. "Because she's Ray's little sister!"

"Who's Ray?" Zarc realized his mistake a bit too late and closed his mouth to prevent further embarrassment, but Yuri, in all his purple cabbagey glory appeared in the doorway, his usual sneer plastered on his face. "What's this I hear about my big brother's girlfriend?"

Zarc's face flushed a bright red. "Ray's not my girlfriend!"

Yuri's smirk widened deviously. "Yeah, sure she isn't...otherwise, you wouldn't have replied so defensively as you had."

"He's got a point there, big brother." Yuya remarked lowly, stepping away from the creepy cabbage very slowly.

Zarc looked like he was about to blow a fuse. "How many times do I have to say it?! SHE'S! NOT! MY! GIRLFRIEND!"

A loud crash came from the other room, with a loud exclamation of pain, before the fandom's favorite Synchro banana burst into the room, eyes as big as a tomato.

"ZARC ONII-CHAN HAS A GIRLFRIEND!?"

Yuya jumped and fell over with a resounding thump at Yugo's very loud entrance, while Yuri's smirk widened to impossible lengths.

Zarc, however, looked like he was about to jump over the coffee table and strangle both Yuri and Yugo simultaneously, the bright red blush on his face refusing to recede.

The purple cabbage then nodded to answer Yugo's question. "Hey, Yugo, does Rin have an older sister?"

Yugo glared at his cabbage-haired rival, crossing his arms in indifference. "She never mentioned about having an older sister...well, as far as I know."

Yuri frowned, tapping his chin. "And yet...you've met Ray like twenty times when you visited Rin and the others. How did you not know that she was their older sister?"

Yugo dropped his jaw. "Ray is their SISTER?! I thought she was their mom, you know, since she is, like, taller than the rest of them!"

Everyone (except Zarc, who face-palmed) face-vaulted from the sheer obliviousness of the banana-blueberry-haired boy.

Yuri recovered first and just stared at Yugo. "And I thought you were stupid before. This takes it to new heights! How does Rin even deal with your overwhelming stupidity?"

Yugo leaped at the Fusion cabbage, fists raised, while Yuri just gave him the most disinterested stare anyone could give while holding out an arm.

And because cabbages overpower both blueberries and bananas, Yugo bounced right off of Yuri's arm and landed with another loud crash on the floor.

"You should watch where you're going...Fusion-kun." Yugo's eyes widened briefly before narrowing in rage.

"For the very last time, my name is not Fusion, it's YUGO! Get it right, you idiot!" He rose up again in a flash, ready to punch the living daylights out of Yuri, who smiled devilishly in return.

Yuya stood in the background, shaking his head in disappointment.

However, before the fight could escalate any further, Zarc stood between Yugo and Yuri, grabbing the former's fist with ease, his crimson eyes blazing ominously.

"Of all the siblings in the world, why do I have to deal with you IDIOTS?!" He yelled, pushing Yugo back. "At least Yuya and Yuto never fight like you two do!"

Yuri's eyes held barely concealed anger at the statement of "idiot", while Yugo's wrist feebly twisted in Zarc's iron grip.

Their elder brother's crimson eyes were smoldering with anger, while Yuya just sighed in the background before sliding out of the room, his tomato hair disappearing from Yuri's peripheral vision.

Five seconds later, he was being dragged back in by Yuto, whose grey eyes were filled with complete exasperation.

"Can you two be in the same room without riling up Zarc for once?" The XYZ brother asked, voice filled with the same exasperation as his eyes.

"Nope," Yuya quipped, crossing his arms. Yugo and Yuri both glared venomously at him as a result.

Yuto shook his head as well, deciding to tell Zarc something in a monotonous tone. "Also, Ray's on the phone, and she wants to talk to you."

"No thanks," Zarc growled, still glaring at Yugo, "I still have a few troublemakers to deal with at the moment."

"She says it's important."

"Still no."

"VERY important, matter of life and death."

"For the last time, the answer is NO! She can take care of it herself for all I care, whatever the matter ma-!"

"All four of our dragons have escaped and are now loose in their garden again."

Zarc slammed a hand down on the nearby coffee table, effectively causing Yugo, whose hand he was still holding, to jump. "Who was supposed to be watching them!?"

"Yugo," Yuya said with absolute certainty in his voice. "You do realize I just came from the girls like twenty minutes ago, right?"

Yuto cut in. "Ray says that Odd-Eyes has already smashed her tulips, and Rin isn't happy that Starve Venom murdered her strawberries."

Zarc let out an angry hiss, eyes glowing, before throwing Yugo on top of Yuri and stomping out of the room.

"Someone should go after him to make sure he doesn't blow up any of Yugo or Yuri's stuff," Yuya said, ignoring Yuri and Yugo's angry yells in the background.

"Who wants to volunteer?!" Yuto declared, and almost immediately, everyone else (including him) in the room, except for Yuya, stepped back, leaving the tomato-haired duelist all alone in the front.

The boy realized what just happened and tried to step back as well, but Yugo pushed him forward. "You go help him, " he concluded.

"Yeah, I'll take care of these guys for Zarc," Yuto muttered.

Yuya scowled at his three brothers. "You are all a bunch of scared bullies, you know that?"

Yuri smiled and winked in return. "Scared? No. Bully? Yes. Now, go help big brother."

Yuya grumbled under his breath as he walked out. "Why do I always get the short end of the stick...?"

Yuto caught up to him just as he was about to exit. "Hey, don't worry. I'll finish what Zarc wanted to do to those bakas. Just go make sure he doesn't kill the girls."

Yuya winced at the thought of Yuto's Phantom Knights beating up Yugo and Yuri before nodding. "Sure."

Suddenly, Yuto's duel disk let out a shrill beep, signaling a call incoming.

"It's Ruri," Yuto informed Yuya, before taking the call. "Hey, Ruri." He listened for a moment. "Ohhhh-kay, then. Yeah. I'll bring the other three over. We'll sort this out. Yeah... Okay... See you in a few."

Yuya stared at him expectantly before Yuto sighed and said, "Change of plans. YUGO! YURI! GET OUT HERE! WE'RE GOING TO THE GIRLS!"

Both mentioned boys raised an eyebrow in confusion, hesistating for a moment.

Yugo was the first to speak. "Why need us all of a sudden?"

Yuto pulled him by the ear (much to Yugo's protests and yells) as he, Yuya, and Yuri headed out the door, with Zarc trailing behind with a low glare on his face. "Because your Clear Wing just trampled all over Ruri's petunias and is now perched on top of their roof, literally crowing like a rooster. They can't get him down."

"But what about Yuri?" Yugo pointed over his shoulder at the guilty party.

"Because Starve Venom was biting Clear Wing's tail. You know the relationship between your dragon and his."

"Looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Yuya quipped, chuckling to himself, earning a low glower from Yuto and Yugo.

"And your Odd-Eyes is trying to dig holes and build a bed in their flower beds, Yuya." Yuto continued monotonously. "Your dragon is no better."

"At least he's more sociable than the others!"

"Yeah, but he's also more mischievous!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, what about your Dark Rebellion?! That thing likes to set fire to everything! I swear, every time I go into the stables, he is always after my head!"

"WILL YOU ALL PLEASE SHUT UP FOR ONCE?!" Zarc bellowed, grabbing the attentions of the four younger brothers. "You are all giving me a headache, and if you all keep arguing, for so help me, I will FEED you all to your dragons! UNDERSTAND?!"

Yuto spared a glance at his older brother before continuing in a monotone. "Zarc, Owari just ate all the fruit trees Yuzu spent the past three years growing."

Zarc just stared at Yuto before gritting his teeth in an "I am so done" matter, fists clenched at his sides.

Yuya was tapping out a message to Yuzu on his duel disk, as Yugo and Yuri began to bicker about Clear Wing and Starve Venom once more.

"Starve Venom provoked him!"

"Clear Wing probably started it!"

"No, Starve Venom bit him first!"

Without a word, Zarc pinched both Yuri and Yugo's ears and began dragging them down the sidewalk, his eyes glowing with annoyance as the two yelped and tried to unsuccessfully remove Zarc's fingers from their ears.

"Come on, let's go and get your dragons back into order," Zarc grumbled, and they continued down the road to the girl's' house...well, what was left of it.

When they reached it, there were two things that immediately alerted them of the craziness that occurred: the first were the various mud and scorch marks on the red-tiled roof of the house, the mud leaving dragon-like footsteps all over the roof (and some on the once clean, white walls).

The other sign was the fact that Clear Wing was perched on top of a windmill, indeed crowing rather obnoxiously. Yugo's cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"Clear Wing...?"

Yuri guffawed at him, earning both of them another quick pull in the ears by Zarc.

Then, Clear Wing was joined by Dark Rebellion, who decided to push him off the roof of the house in an effort to declare himself "king of the hill"...well, roof. Clear Wing was unimpressed by this.

Yuya was about to snicker into Yuto's ear...when Odd-Eyes pranced around the side of the house, followed by an angry Yuzu, holding an orange tree branch in his mouth as if they were playing fetch.

Yuya's face immediately flushed bright red. "Odd-Eyes!"

Yuri couldn't help but laugh at his brothers' misfortunes, earning him another pull of his already red ears by Zarc.

Then, Owari flew over the roof of the house, his shadow so enormous that it covered the entire building, holding a curled up Starve Venom in his claws. The supposedly venomous dragon of Yuri's was wailing like a little baby in the ritual dragon's arms, drool dripping down the sides of its mouths.

All the mirth disappeared from Yuri's eyes as his face paled. "Starve Venom~! What are you doing!?"

It was then that Ray walked out of the house, spotting the five brothers immediately (giving a quick scowl to Zarc and Yuri). "FINALLY, I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER COME! NOW, HELP ME GET THESE VICIOUS CREATURES OFF MY PROPERTY!"

The boys flinched slightly from her angry tone, Yuya being the first to respond. "Alright, we'll help, but we're gonna need the other girls as well."

Yugo nudged him in the shoulder, grabbing his attention. "Um, isn't the purpose of this job to save the girls, not to lead them in harm's way with our dragons?!"

Yuya whispered back, "Yeah, but we're gonna need all the help we can get if we were gonna restrain Starve Venom and Owari. You know how rowdy they can get."

As if on cue, the Ritual and Fusion dragons decided to play a little game of tag on the roof, bouncing up and down, running, and climbing all over the building while swiping playfully at each other. The roof couldn't handle their beatings, and started to cave in on itself.

Ray let out some very colorful words that should definitely not be written down before whirling over at Zarc. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Zarc adapted a very indignant expression. "No, blame Yugo! He was the one who was supposed to watch them!"

Ray threw her hands up in exasperation as Zarc activated his duel disk. "Yuya, Yuto, you two go get Odd-Eyes and Clear Wing. Yugo, Yuri, you two cover Dark Rebellion and try to get Starve Venom. I'll take Owari. GO!"

Yuzu ran up to Yuya, said approximately six words, and she, Yuya, and Yuto disappeared around the back of the house to chase Odd-Eyes and find where Clear Wing had fallen earlier...thanks to Dark Rebellion.

Serena and Rin, who had come running out from the windmill after Clear Wing's fall as king of the roof, joined Yuri and Yugo in subduing Dark Rebellion and Starve Venom.

That left Zarc alone with Ray, the two eldest siblings glaring at each other in the ultimate ex-boyfriend/girlfriend smackdown.

"Well, we meet again," she sneered scornfully.

"If we didn't see each other ever again, then it would be too soon," Zarc retorted, crossing his arms in return.

Ray's lip curled into a snarl. "Consider yourself lucky that I need you and your brothers' help for once; otherwise, I'd beat you to the pulp just for crossing over here."

"Fine by me, witch," Zarc insulted, which infuriated the girl, resulting in one, epic fight.

 **Next chapter up whenever we decide it will be up, but hopefully soon!**

 **See you guys next time-**

 **~Sinking Into Ruined Shadows and CorinnetheAnime**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sinking into Ruined Shadows and CorinnetheAnime here for...PART TWO!**

 **Thank you to all those that reviewed, I'll answer all of them at the end because, honestly, who wants to read a thousand sentences about stuff before getting to the actual story?**

 **By the way, I forgot to mention this in the first part. How we wrote this was each person just sent a few sentences, about four or five, through a PM, and the other person continued it in their style.**

 **So yeah!**

 **CorinnetheAnime:** **I love this. I love this parody so much, especially the Fruitshipping moment. Thank you, Shadows, for doing this with me.** **Now, IF ONLY WE COULD GET THOSE DUH-RAGONS UNDA CONTROL!**

 **XD LOL. I love it too. Now, here you go, readers!**

"Couldn't you use your nature cards and subdue those dragons, Yuzu?" Yuya asked as they headed toward the stampeding Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

Yuzu shook her head as she ran. "We put them in four separate locations all over the dimensions so they didn't get picked up or screwed by other people if we lost them. Ruri's running around trying to find them, but as I said, four dimensions, and they're gonna be pretty far from those locations set into the Fusion disks. So it's gonna be just us for now."

"And Ray allowed that?" Yuto exclaimed, surprised.

"Ray thought of the idea!" Yuzu shot back.

"Odd-Eyes!" Yuya yelled, spotting his dragon. The Pendulum dragon was curled up in a ten-foot trench dug right in the middle of Ruri and Rin's poor flower garden, rolled over like a dog.

Yuya was shocked at his dragon's dog-like behavior. "Oi, come on, Odd-Eyes! You just had a bath this morning!"

The crimson dragon looked up at his master's voice, thumping his tail excitedly against the flower beds, flattening more flowers.

Yuzu gasped at this, rushing over and trying to pin the tail to the ground in order to stop it from moving and damaging more property...with little success.

Then, the dragon decided to roll onto its belly, flipping its body and tail on top of Yuzu, much to her chagrin and Yuya's shock. Odd-Eyes then dug his head straight into one of the holes like an ostrich, making weird and playful gobbles.

Yuto just stood there, holding back barely suppressed laughter as Yuya wrestled Odd-Eyes's head out of the hole it was in and firmly pinned the dragon's neck to the ground.

"You could help, Yuto!" Yuya snarled as he struggled to put the leash he had on his belt around the dragon's neck. Odd-Eyes bucked and swung his head from side-to-side, but since he was pinned on the ground, it just sent up sprays of dirt and torn flowers.

"I'm helping Yuzu!" Yuto called, having moved from his standstill position to helping said girl up off the dirt-ridden ground. "Just put the collar on first!"

"It is on!" Yuya yelled back, slamming the collar's buckle together. "But Yugo stole mine to use on Clear Wing for some reason, even though that thing's neck is way slimmer! So I've got Clear Wing's ridiculously tiny collar!"

For emphasis, Odd-Eyes made gagging and choking sounds, sticking his tongue out dramatically. Yuya loosened his hold a bit on the leash to let his dragon out...which was the opportunity that Odd-Eyes had been waiting for.

The dragon then whipped his head away from the boy, making the leash fly out of the boy's hands. Yuya was stunned for a moment before running over to his pet to try and grab it, but Odd-Eyes stretched his neck as high as he could, leaving the loop dangling a few inches out of Yuya's reach.

"Odd-Eyes, come on...we have to...get you home...now...just cooperate...please!" Yuya panted, jumping for the leash that was still out of his reach.

Odd-Eyes smirked in amusement, having no intentions of ending his fun just yet.

The fiery red dragon began running, feet pounding noisily on the ground as he smashed his way out of the garden and towards the windmill where Clear Wing had fallen. Wheezing breaths still came from the dragon, as the collar was too tight, but he pounded his way towards the red structure without pause.

Yuto, Yuya, and Yuzu all groaned in unison before sprinting after the dragon, Yuzu waving her fan that she just had for plot convenience.

Dark Rebellion was still prancing on top of the windmill, his whiplike tail swaying as he screeched out taunts to Clear Wing below, who had been leashed by Yugo (probably thanks to Rin). The white dragon had crossed his arms in a furious pout, a frown firmly etched onto his face somehow.

Yuto saw Dark Rebellion and face-palmed before tossing the collar to Yuri, who was about to attempt to climb the windmill. "Put this on him!"

Yuri stared at Dark Rebellion and then back at Yuto. "Why do I have to take care of him? He's your dragon, not mine!"

"JUST PUT IT ON HIM!" Yuto screamed as he, Yuzu, and Yuya eventually caught up to Odd-Eyes, who was lamenting on not being able to fly and join up with Dark Rebellion.

Yuri sneered, obviously not happy that he had to take care of the Xyz beast of all things. And unfortunately for him, Dark Rebellion had no plans of ever cooperating with him.

The dark dragon teetered over the edge of the windmill that Yuri was climbing on (with a ladder), wagging his head and teasing him...before slowly spreading his wings, crouching down.

Yuri's and Yuto's eyes widened at the familiar pose. "No..."

The dragon then jumped off the roof and soared in the air with a triumphant screech, staying out of anyone's reach. Clear Wing, seeing his Xyz counterpart flying freely, roared in frustration and leapt up after him, tugging against the leash and scrambling to fly as well.

Odd-Eyes also roared, even more frustrated with the fact that he couldn't fly. At all.

Yuri was also unhappy, but not in terms of flying. "THAT'S IT! THAT IS IT! YUTO, YOU TAKE CARE OF YOUR DRAGON! I'M FINDING STARVE VENOM AND THEN GOING HOME!"

Yugo whipped his head at him in exasperation. "Already? DON'T JUST GIVE UP YET, CABBAGE IDIOT!"

Yuri scowled. "Never call me an idiot..."

Yuya sighed. "Great, just what we need, another fight between those two...and how are we gonna get Dark Rebellion now?"

Yuto shook his head in disappointment. "I left his treats at home, so we can't coax him back..."

The two girls present, Rin and Yuzu, were huddled together and desperately trying to contact Ruri to check her progress on acquiring the cards.

Odd-Eyes, having finally been leashed with the appropriate collar, strained and pulled against his restraints, but since the leashes had been made especially for rowdy dragons, his efforts were to no avail.

Yuya scratched his head. "What else does Dark Rebellion like?"

"Assembly Nightingale used to be his girlfriend," Yuto mused. "But Ruri's not here at the moment. And that bird always goes with her on her travels."

Yuri jumped down from the windmill in a purple blur, straightening out his cabbage hair once he hit the ground. An angry snarl was set firmly on his face as he walked away from the windmill.

"I'm going to find Starve Venom, and I'm going to catch that stupid Xyz dragon before he gets any further! Fusion-kun, you could at least chase him with your lump of a dragon!"

Clear Wing let out an indignant howl at the last statement, and Yugo's face turned an ugly shade of green.

"OI, YOU TAKE THAT BACK, EVIL EYEBROWS!" Yugo yelled, with Clear Wing roaring in agreement. "AND DON'T CALL ME FUSION, IDIOT!"

"THEN DON'T CALL ME IDIOT, FUSION-KUN!"

"OH, IT IS ON! YOU'RE DEAD!" Yugo declared, rushing at him (dropping Clear Wing's leash in the process) and proceeded to beat up Yuri again, who merely side-stepped his brother's attack, making him stumble over and fall.

Yuri smirked his evil smile as usual, much to Yugo's vexation. "Now look who's on the ground, idiot."

Face-palming at the pointlessness of the fight, Yuya was still contemplating (and relieved) on one of Yuri's earlier statement. "So...what changed your mind so quickly on retrieving Dark Rebellion?"

The cabbage head casted a half-lidded glare in his direction. "Because no one else will at this rate...plus, I'll never hear the end of it from Yuto and Yugo when they'll blame me for losing Dark Rebellion."

Yuya sighed, knowing that what he said was indeed true. But then, a great shadow was casted before him, making him turn his head to see...Clear Wing, chewing rather noisily on Odd-Eyes' leash.

NO!" Yuto yelled, swatting the Synchro dragon away from the leash. "Yuya, grab the leash!"

Yuya dove down and snatched it up just as Odd-Eyes began to run. "Oh, no, you don't! I've ridden you many times, and you're not that hard to control once someone's gotten used to it! Now, STOP! MOVING!"

Odd-Eyes let out a howl that was dragon tongue for "no, I most definitely won't", and continued to attempt to run away from Yuya. But the dueltainer was used to the dragon running away, and had gotten used to handling its weight. So Yuya could hold his ground easily.

"OH, I'M OUT OF HERE!" The cabbage head announced loudly, breaking into a sprint. "I'm not dealing with two other dragons when I already have two to find!"

Mr. Banana-Blueberry was too busy helping Yuto tie Clear Wing's leash onto the post that Odd-Eyes's leash had previously been wrapped around, the severed piece of ruined chain link still tied around the pole. The Synchro dragon was straining against the leash, but his attempts were as futile as Odd-Eyes's previous ones.

The five teenagers (including the girls) were all too late in hearing Zarc, Ray, and Yuri's warning:

"LOOK OUT! RABID OWARI IS ON THE LOOSE!"

Everyone watched in horror as the infamous black dragon of destruction came barreling down from the house and towards them, barking and roaring rather obnoxiously. However, he stopped upon seeing Dark Rebellion flying above him...and decided to play more "tag" with him.

Dark Rebellion was overjoyed and began to fly at full speed in circles above Owari's head, prompting the black destruction dragon to attempt to swat him away. With a roar that probably meant something like "oh, you're on" at Dark Rebellion, Owari launched himself after the XYZ dragon.

Odd-Eyes, Clear Wing, and Starve Venom (who had been captured by Yuri and Zarc) all let out howls of dismay at seeing their counterpart and incarnation fly freely, while they were still chained up.

Zarc and Yuto (surprisingly) both swore extremely loudly.

Yuya, Yugo, Yuri, Yuzu, Rin and Serena (who had come running the warning) all stared at the two males before looking up to watch the dragons with faces of exasperation.

"Okay, I have seen everything now." Serena declared, Yuya and Yugo nodding simultaneously in agreement. Zarc looked like he was about to blow a fuse...again.

Ray followed up close behind everyone, with patches of dirt covering her clothes and face. No one asked what happened as she swore some more, approaching Zarc with clenched fists and then jabbing a finger in his chest.

"YOU SET HIM FREE ON PURPOSE, DIDN'T YOU?!" She snarled. Zarc looked offended.

"Me? Of course not! If it wasn't for Starve Venom's behavior, who you were supposed to capture, he wouldn't get this riled up! It's your fault we're in this, not me!"

"WHY YOU-!"

"ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!" Yuya yelled, grabbing everyone's attention. "If we keep arguing on like this, WE WON'T MAKE ANY PROGRESS! Look, we're worse off than before because we didn't cooperate as a team, so how about you all just man up and just get the rest of the dragons before they do any more damage, OKAY?! IS THAT SO HARD TO ASK?!"

Everyone stayed silent from the tomato-haired duelist's words; even the captive dragons were focused on him, drooping their heads in remorse.

That silence lasted only a minute before Dark Rebellion howled above them, dragging everyone's attention to him. The XYZ dragon was too slow in his game of tag with Owari, and his wings were straining to fly faster.

Then, to Yuto and everyone else's surprise, the blue rays of light that served as wings suddenly became a mosaic of colors, spreading out to fill the rest of the gaps between each of the metallic, bone-like structure of his wings.

"Oh, that did not just happen!" Yuto yelled. "That did not just happen!"

"Did Dark Rebellion just spontaneously Rank-Up into Dark Requiem!?" Yuya exclaimed.

Yugo and Yuri all just stared before jumping onto the backs of their dragons, leashes firmly in hand. Yuto hitched a ride with Yugo, since he rode a Duel Runner all the time and knew how to fly better than Yuri. Zarc went with Yuri to keep an eye on the psychotic boy. Without a single look back, the four took off after the two dragons.

Yuya watched them go before turning to a certain stunned pink-haired girl. "Yuzu, any updates on Ruri's progress?"

"Hold on, I'll check." Yuzu continued, tapping the screen on her duel disk and calling her sister. "Ruri? Ruri, you there?"

"Yeah."

"How's the progress on obtaining the cards?" Yuzu asked.

Ruri sighed. "I'm in the Fusion Dimension at the moment, trying to find the last card. But Leo keeps cornering me and demanding me to put Ray on the line so he can talk to her."

Yuzu sighed, knowing this scenario way too many times in the past. "Tell him that she is unavailable at the moment because of a few...scaley problems."

"He won't listen to anything I say."

"Then duel him or something, anything to distract him or convince him of the problem."

"Assembly Nightingale's holding him off at the moment, but if he catches up to me again, I swear I'll have my birds drop him off a cliff," Ruri replied, a hint of anger evident in her voice.

Yuzu shrugged. She'd had Bloom Prima blow him off the island once, and he'd returned three hours later, still as determined to talk to Ray. Said girl hadn't been speaking to her father ever since he'd played a part in breaking her up with Zarc.

Though it was still partly Zarc's fault.

"You can find a way out of this, I know you can...in the meantime, we'll hold on till you get back." Yuzu concluded with a smile gracing her features, to whichever Ruri returned with a half-grin of her own.

"I just hope our home isn't too damaged by Owari."

"One could only hope," Yuzu ended her call with a sigh, to which Yuya placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Hey, knowing my brothers, we'll be fine," he reassured her, kissing her cheek lovingly.

Before Yuzu could return his affections, Ray, who'd been standing nearby, overheard the conversation and stormed over. "Uh, knowing your elder brother, this place won't be left without property damage!"

Yuya shot her a glare. "Did you not hear what I just said five freaking minutes ago?"

Ray fell silent, still angered.

Above, Clear Wing howled in dismay as he was forced by Yugo to fly even faster to close in on Dark Requiem, Yuto wielding the dragon's leash and collar in his hands on the ready.

Zarc and Yuri had successfully managed to chase Owari away from Dark Requiem, Starve Venom groaning along as they did. Zarc was now half-standing on the dragon's back, prepared to jump onto Owari when they were close enough.

However, the black dragon wasn't about to go easy on them. He quickly turned his head, his red eyes being glazed over from being high on...something, showing mirth. He then grinned, steam expelling from his mouth and nostrils...

Zarc widened his eyes, knowing that face. "EVERYONE, MOVE OUT!"

No one protested against his words, as everyone immediately flew their dragons far away from Owari...just before the black monster opened his mouth and let loose a maelstrom of flames upon the ground.

 **Cliffhanger..don't blame me okay? It was CTA's idea. (No finger-pointing. I loved the idea.)**

 **Review stuff:**

 **CorinnetheAnime: Same XD. Good job to you too! Especially with this chapter! Thanks for the review (lol)**

 **Apprentice to Fantasy: Who knows what'll happen? And Yugo's the same reckless Yugo we all know and love. He's _Yugo_ that way. Clear Wing...hehe. We're just making fun of that dragon. As for the relationships...I dunno too. Probably not really? Ask CTA on that one. I'm not experienced enough, XD. Thanks for the review!**

 **Donjusticia: Is it bad I actually enjoy writing these parodies? XD. As for CTA's craziness, I like it! Unique and just crazy!  
And anyways, "Zarc and Ray's Date That Keeps Getting Interrupted" is my favorite ARC-V story. Don't worry! I like humor just as much. I'm not as stone-cold as Shun. Thanks for the follow, and keep reviewing! XD**

 **HunterHQ: Actually, I have no idea where they live. Windmill just popped into our minds. But a mini-farm? Possibly. Thanks for the review!**

 **RubyTheLazyWhiteCat: Here's the next chapter! And the ARC-V community _needs_ to laugh more! That's Yuya's mission! EGAO! Thanks for the review!**

 **aqua9597: Thank you! I take pride in the fact you like it! Thanks for the review, and hope you enjoyed!  
**

 **Jay Hayden: Cyborg Lizard? No idea what that is. But here's Dark Requiem. Not sure about the rest of them, since Greedy Venom hasn't officially shown up in the anime yet. Thanks for the review!**

 **Soul of Innocence - Aamuet: That was my first reaction re-reading. XD. Thanks for the review!**

 **CorinnetheAnime's replies:**

 **Apprentice of Fantasy: I died at that part too. XD Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Donjusticia: I WILL CONTINUE MAKING PARODIES, AND I WILL RULE THIS FANFICTION UNIVERSE! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD Anyway, Glad you liked it! :)**

 **HunterHQ: Uhh...yeah. Thanks! :D**

 **RubyTheLazyWhiteCat: YES, IT SHALL BE TAKEN OVER BY LAUGHTER! XD**

 **aqua9597: Haha, Glad you liked it. :3 But...um...well, please be careful with the language.**

 **Jay Hayden: Who knows? Maybe they'll make a cameo... ;)**

 **Soul of Innocence - Aamuet: XD** **Next chapter up...who knows? Erratic updates. But see you next time!  
**

 **~CorinnetheAnime and Sinking into Ruined Shadows**


	3. Chapter 3

**CorinnetheAnime and Sinking into Ruined Shadows back for the third and final part of our parody!**

 **Apologies for the 1.5 month-long wait for this chapter...CTA had her own stuff to do, and I had my own stuff to do. So we decided to hold off for a bit and finally finished the remaining chapter today!**

 **Here are her words:**

 **This ends the wonderful parody/story of Zarc and his brothers' adventure at getting their dragons back and saving the girls! Wow...this is a strange twist on the "knight saves damsel from beast" trope. XD**

 **Either way, we hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

When Owari was finally satisfied with the amount of flames on the ground, the poor dirt was charred and burnt beyond belief, and collapsed into ash as soon as the flames let up.

Yuzu let out a whimper, Rin's jaw was halfway to the ground, and Serena's face was one of utter astonishment.

Ray just stared, her face turning a parade of different colors. First it was purple, then white, and lastly settled on red.

"Zarc," she growled. "Your STUPID dragon did NOT just BURN up half of my GARDEN!"

Zarc paled slightly at her tone of voice. "Ray, I'm sor-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Ray screeched at the top of her lungs. "JUST GET THAT OBTUSE DRAGON OFF MY PROPERTY BEFORE I KILL IT WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

Owari took offense to her insults, giving a loud roar in her direction as a response. She was mildly unfazed by it, but the shockwaves of the cry caused the ground itself to shake, making a few members of the group lose their balance.

"WHOA!" Yuya cried out, nearly crashing into Yuzu, who was also struggling to stand.

"AAH, CAREFUL!" She cried out, reaching for Yuya's hand and grabbing it to keep him steady.

Eventually, the roar ended, and the tremors ceased, leaving behind a very agitated Owari and four other dragons that were more confounded with their surroundings than angry.

After regaining their own bearings as well, Ray and Zarc immediately glared darkly at each other, cracking their knuckles as if preparing to fight.

"AHEM!" Yuya exaggerated the clearing of his throat as Zarc's eyes began to glow again, signaling his imminent snapping. "I thought we agreed not to fight?"

Ray just cast him a cursory glance before returning her attention to Zarc, her duel disk already deployed. "Your elder brother needs a good lesson!"

Despite Yuya's protests, Zarc stiffened from her words. "So do you, considering that you've been no help."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Ray screeched. "I'VE BEEN NO HELP?! OH, YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Field Magic, Cross Over," the robotic voice came from Zarc's upgraded duel disk, casting the familiar environment for Action Card use over their heads.

Yuya and Yuto both sighed in disappointment. "Dueling among ourselves won't get Owari off the property..."

Yuri just smirked, finally satisfied at seeing a fight between the two elder siblings.

"I'll go first!" snarled Zarc.

As the duo started a fierce battle against each other, Yuya and the others shook their heads in disappointment, deciding to turn their focus on the larger and more dangerous threat at the moment.

Said dangerous threat was currently lying on top of the charred remains of the ground, rolling over as if getting a dust bath.

"I never knew Zarc would have this kind of a pet..." Serena deadpanned. "I thought he was supposed to be a ritual dragon of destruction? I mean, that's what he's so infamous for."

Yugo snorted. "Did you not just see Owari burn up half of the garden?"

Serena flushed bright red, twisting her hands. "Well, he's currently giving himself a dust bath..."

Yuri, Yuya, and Yuto just sighed, while Yuzu, Rin, and Ruri stared at Serena. Since she was the only female counterpart currently not in a relationship with a male counterpart, Serena almost never went over to the boys' house, save holidays and when any of the other girls dragged her along.

"Owari just tries to blow up something every day to take a dust bath," Yuto finally explained. "He loves them for some reason."

"Like elephants!" Yugo exclaimed, which earned him a weird look from almost everyone.

Zarc struggled to stop his black dragon from rolling in the dirt and conjuring up a sandstorm in the process. "Come on, ya big lug, now's not the time!"

There was a moment of silence as Ray just stared. Zarc had abandoned their duel in an attempt to get the dragon subdued, and she was just standing there, duel disk active, as the other people peered through the miniature sandstorm.

"Zarc...you okay in there?" Yuya had to yell over the massive thumping noises Owari's scaly body made. "Need any help?"

Not like anyone particularly wanted to venture in there to help the poor master of the ritual dragon...

"NO, I'M GOOD!" He called back, panting harshly. "DON'T NEED ANY HELP FROM ANYONE," Ray could hear more strained grunts from inside the storm, "ESPECIALLY FROM YOU!"

She placed one hand on her hip. "Well, SORRY for being concerned!"

"OH, JUST SHUT UP!" Zarc's voice carried out among yelps from Owari. "YOU'RE DISTRACTING ME...OWARI, SIT DOWN ALREADY!"

Owari's temporary sandstorm died down just a tiny little bit, and Ray could see Zarc riding on a bucking Owari's neck as he attempted to buckle the collar around the dragon's neck.

"Fine!" Ray huffed in annoyance. "Do it your way! However you like!"

"I WILL, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" The boy snarled, while his dragon continue to thrash and throw him off. Zarc resorted to grabbing onto Owari's horns...with an iron grip.

Everyone else (including the other dragons) stood in shock and amusement at the banter between the two ex-love birds. Serena was recording the whole thing with her duel disk.

"This is gonna be amazing blackmail..." she was muttering as her duel disk picked up the amusing footage.

"Serena!" Yuzu scolded, slapping Serena's shoulder and shaking her camera angle slightly. "This is not the time to record Zarc and Ray! We should be helping!"

"Zarc said he was fine!" Serena complained, her feed still running.

"Not from the looks of it," Yuto quipped.

"Owari is putting up an impressive fight." Yuri inquired.

"Will you four blockheads stop yapping and start helping him?" Ray snarled at the four boys. "You're all his brothers for goodness sake!"

Yuya and Yuto exchanged glances before venturing into the swirling maelstrom of dust, Yuya's jacket getting tangled in Yuto's cloak as they were whipped around.

Yugo sighed and patted Clear Wing, who was still stunned and staring. "Be right back, buddy."

Yuri was the only one not moving.

"Well, you were his girlfriend once upon a time! Isn't that close too?" he snarled, temporarily forgetting the former couple's aversion to the subject.

Both Zarc and Ray snapped their eyes at him, a bright fire blazing inside of their pupils (with Zarc's glowing a bloody crimson). "DON'T. BRING. THAT. UP. EVER. AGAIN."

Yuri averted their hardened glares, tugging at his collar uncomfortably. "Oh, really? Hehe, no worries."

Ray was still furious as Zarc's attention returned to Owari, who had sensed his master's evident anger and had quieted down. Yuya and Yuto had frozen in their tracks, and Yugo's arm was still in mid-pet. The dimensional dragons had all ceased their yapping and tugging, and the entire space was deadly silent, save for Zarc's shuffling with Owari.

"Thanks, Yuri," muttered Serena under her breath, the recording on her duel disk stopped. "You've made them both mad."

"Best if we all don't mention 'that'," Yuzu suggested under her breath, loud enough for everyone except Ray and Zarc to hear.

Yuri still carried his psychotic, evil smirk on his face. "Hmm, really? I didn't quite hear you very well...Zuzu."

Yuya's ear twitched; he spun his head at Yuri's direction when he heard the Fusion counterpart mention the nickname that only HE used on his girlfriend.

"Yuri...what did you say?"

Yuri picked his fingernails casually. "Aww...did I hit a nerve? Zuzu," he drawled out the "u" in a condescending tone, "is a perfectly fine nickname!"

Yuzu's fan had reappeared at the second mention of her Yuya-only nickname. "Yuri, I'm warning you, one more time..."

Yuya stood shock still, while Yuto looked on nervously. "Uh, Yuri, don't get Zarc's 'favorite pet' mad. You know that's not a good idea."

"Yeah, best not to shake up the pacifist of all people." Even Yugo knew that what Yuri was attempting wasn't a good idea. At. All.

"He blows up, they all blow up." Yuto affirmed, leaving Yuri to scoff.

"Well, at least it would add some fun...wouldn't you agree, Zuzu?"

Cue a facepalm from the only sane boys, as Yuya was twitching way too much to notice anything else.

Yuzu was furious, as mad as Ray was. Which was saying a lot.

"Excuse me?" Her voice was deadly. "I do recall telling you not to call me that name. Maybe you've forgotten your manners?"

Yuri sneered and continued picking his nails, intent on adding a bit more fun to the already fantastic day. "I have great manners, unlike you...Zuzu."

"Alright, that's it! I've had it up to here," Yuzu raised her fan," with your teasing!"

But someone else stepped in front of her before she could smack the paper into Yuri's face (if he let her)...

"Ah, great," Yuto muttered, having the good sense to walk as far away from the scene as possible. "I need to get out of a mile radius, or bad things will happen."

"Ohhh, I'm getting out of here..." Yugo patted Clear Wing. "Good luck, buddy."

Clear Wing howled in protest, but Yuzu was too focused on the current predicament to soothe the poor dragon. "Yuya, don't do it..."

"Shut your mouth," the boy growled lowly, his eyes glowing a bright red and his hair standing on end. A black aura licked around his form.

Yuri's smirk fell by a fraction...only a fraction.

"Finally," he sneered in that condescending tone, diverting his attention away from his nails. "We get some action. C'mon, Yuya-kun, why don't we have a little...duel?"

Yugo and Yuto were backing away, not even bothering with him slowly.

"No! Calm down, Yuya!" Yuzu tried to intervene, but failed with a single glance from her boyfriend.

"You're not in your right mind, buddy!" Yuto yelled, grabbing the attention of the older brother and sister.

Zarc facepalmed, knowing very well that having any one of his brothers (besides Yugo) enter into a supernatural state of rage was NOT a good idea...because it gave his dragon more power.

And Yuya's rage alone granted Owari enough strength and anger to thrash more wildly, making it harder for Zarc to hold on.

"Alright, let's all calm down!" Ray's voice cut through the thumping noises of Owari's thrashing. "Yuya, if you want a duel, do it on me! Yuri, get your scrawny butt out of there before I smack it to the Fusion Dimension!"

Yuri pouted, a sneer still on his face. "But...I want to play with Yuya-kun!"

"Too bad!" barked Ray, roughly shoving the boy aside.

Yuya was too enraged at this point to care about who his opponent was. "Alright, then I'll crush you instead!"

Yuri crossed his arms and pouted. "Still no fair...the one time where I have some fun in this dragon hunt..."

"You know what?" Yuto stomped over, grabbed Yuri's arm, and dragged the boy along before he could protest. "I'll take this filthy rag. Ray, calm Yuya down, please."

"You got it," Ray sent a thumbs-up to the only male counterpart she liked because of his levelheadedness. "He'll be down before you get back."

"No, he won't," another voice cut in. "I'll calm him down."

It was Zarc. Owari was nowhere in sight, and the elder brother looked resigned to take care of his siblings as he slipped the now-returned-to-his-card ritual dragon back into his deck.

Ray placed one hand on her hip, lowering her duel disk. "Glad you decided to show up now."

Zarc sent her a dark glare. "I don't need your quips, I just want to get this all over with as well."

"Then be my guest."

"Yuya," Zarc turned his attention to his little brother. "Don't be like that."

His voice was completely different, much softer and with much more care that once upon a time, he might've given Ray. Yuya's head turned at the sound of that voice, and his eyes widened in surprise.

Zarc was right next to him, with a sweet little smile that suggested that they were going to go do something fun after this entire fiasco was resolved. His eyes betrayed no emotion, and the dragon duelist was holding out a hand to him.

"Come on, I know you're not like that~"

"Brother..." The boy stepped back as he struggled to control his emotions, gripping his head.

"Come on, Yuya..." Zarc took a confident step forward.

The glow in the boy's eyes started to die down.

"Good..." Zarc reached out a placed a tender hand on the boy's head. "Let's go get some onigiri, hmm~? Yugo's been telling me about this new place he wants to try, why not go now?"

"Yeah...nii-sama...that sounds great," Yuya's weak but normal voice replied.

"You can bring Zuzu too, and make it a date," Yuri teased, and everyone groaned/yelled at him.

Serena tugged at his ear. "Are you TRYING to get us killed?!"

Yuya head snapped to the side, his eyes locking on Yuri as his anger returned full force. Zarc glared at Yuri with enough anger to make the usually-confident Fusion counterpart shrink back, Serena' fingers still firmly latched on his ear.

"SHUT UP!"

Yuri waved his hands. "Nothing, nothing!"

But Yuya already snarled back, "YOU'RE DEAD, YOU HEAR ME, YURI?!"

Zarc facepalmed. "Argh, Yuya, just calm down!"

Yuya's head snapped up to meet Zarc's eyes, the elder boy's with nothing but pleading in his gaze.

"And you, Yuri, shut up or I'm locking you in the stable overnight with all the dragons to handle!" Zarc threatened, before returning his gaze to Yuya.

Yuri was shocked. "What?! Are you serious? Do you have ANY idea of how horrible that idiot Clear Wing smells?!"

Said dragon growled at the comment before sniffing himself. He didn't smell THAT bad.

"Excuse me!" Yugo yelled. "But your Starve Venom needs to take fifty baths before you can say that! That stupid drool-dripping dragon smells worse than a hundred dumpsters!"

Yuri growled. "Why, you..."

"Enough!" Zarc shouted, silencing the two boys before they go crazy as well...and worsening Yuya's mental state. "Both of you just shut up!"

Serena tugged Yuri's ear again before he could protest. "He said zip it!"

"I hate you so much," Yuri snarled, making the girl smirk.

"I know," Serena drawled in an utterly Yuri-like fashion. "It's my profession whenever I see you."

"Get a life," Yuri groaned, slapping Serena's hand away. "Hey, Yuya-kun, you okay?"

Zarc had his hand on Yuya's shoulders again, whispering encouraging words to the boy as he tried to keep his temper down. "Yuri, not a word, you hear me?"

"That depends on what you're offering." Cue another tug and yelp.

"YURI!"

"Okay, Okay, yeesh." He flashed his typical smug grin.

Zarc returned his attention back to his little brother as Yuri and Serena began bickering once more, their voices fading into nondescript background noise. "Alright, Yuya, you okay? Do you need anything?"

"Yu...to," his little brother begged. "Let me...see...Yuto."

"Sure," Zarc said in a gentle tone. "Yuto, c'mere. Your little brother wants to see you."

Yuto was a little surprised at the sudden command. "O-okay!"

He took a few uneasy steps forward, unsure of why Zarc and Yuya wanted him. The latter turned his head towards him.

"Yeah, Yuya? What's wrong?" Yuto asked, kneeling down next to his brother.

"Everything...hurts," Yuya said, leaning heavily on Zarc. "I...don't know...why..."

Zarc jolted, surprised. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Yuya's grimaced face said otherwise. Yuzu decided to step in as well, pained to see her boyfriend struggling with himself.

"Yuya, come on...tell us. What's wrong?" She asked, soothing his left shoulder.

"I...don't...know..." Yuya breathed, Zarc watching him with a slightly annoyed expression.

"That's why you don't get mad so easily," he scolded. "It gives you an aftershock."

"You mean headache," Serena quipped. Yuya growled in pain, clutching his head.

"You're not helping." Zarc deadpanned at the Fusion girl, making both her and Ray glare at him in return. "This is my brother here," the eldest male present snapped. "I don't need your jokes. I'm sure Ray would feel the same way if one of you pesky girls was hurt."

Ray crossed her arms, deliberately ignoring the "pesky", but agreeing with Zarc's statement. She wouldn't have taken any of the boys' quips if it had been Ruri, or Serena, or Yuzu, or Ruri injured.

Speaking of Ruri...

"Hey, girls...okay, what happened to the place?!" Said girl greeted, her voice dropping a few decibels when she noticed the destruction on their home.

"Long story," Yuzu assured her.

"I know that the boys were trying to take care of their dragons, but I wasn't expecting THIS much damage!" Ruri sighed. "And just when I have the four cards too!"

"Ah, you're a bit late on that one," Serena gazed around the property. "Zarc's got Owari back in his card, Starve Venom and Dark Rebellion are tied up near the windmill, and Odd-Eyes and Clear Wing are right here."

Ruri sighed and turned to Ray. "Your father is a pain, with an extra exclamation point!"

Ray snorted. "Tell me about it...well, looks like we should wrap things up for now. Since the dragons are rounded up, the boys are no longer needed here."

"Why can't they stay with us for a little longer?" Yuzu asked, noticing that the sun was already low on the horizon. "They can stay for supper before they leave."

There was a thump as Yuya toppled over, unconscious with a peaceful expression on his face. Zarc scooped up his little brother with no difficulty, Yuto hovering anxiously as he did. Yugo and Yuri were holding the four cards containing their dragons, and the five were definitely ready to go.

"It looks like they're leaving already," Ray commented, placing a hand on Yuzu's shoulder. "They can stay next time."

"Will there be a next time?" Ruri asked, placing the four spell cards in her pocket.

Ray gave her a knowing look that indicated otherwise. "Well..."

"Please? Pretty please?" Ruri then gave her the most adorable puppy-dog-eyes look that would melt anyone's heart. Even Ray shivered under the stare.

"Ruri...but...Zarc and I..."

"It can just be our boys, then," Rin suggested. "You can be out of town."

Ray cast a glance at Zarc, who was cradling his brother with utmost care, and wrapping Yuuya's jacket around him so he wouldn't get could in the oncoming night walk home. His eyes were looking at the unconscious boy with an expression of intense care, an expression Ray wished that she could get from him again.

"Uh..." she stuttered, Ruri's puppy-dog eyes still on her. "Maybe...we..could...try?"

That was enough for the other girls and their boyfriends, all of them cheering in their own way (save for Yuri and Serena, who glared darkly at each other). Yuya groaned from the noise, opening his eyes to reveal the lack of glow in them.

"Ehh...mhhhmmmm..." Zarc's eyes lit up upon realizing the boy was waking up.

"Yuya!"

"Z-Zarc?" Yuya groaned again, and lifted a weak arm. "W-what just..happened?"

"You got mad," was Zarc's simple reply, a light scolding tone in his voice. Those words alone were enough explanation for Yuya to understand what had just gone down.

"Oops..." he muttered, and closed his eyes again, snuggling into Zarc's chest. "I'm...so...tired."

"After everything that happened today, I wouldn't be surprised," he replied, swinging the boy's arm around his shoulder. As he lifted the boy up in his arms, he looked over at everyone else, the last one being Ray.

"What?" she asked sharply.

"This is so hard for me right now...but...um...th-thanks...for helping us," Zarc replied through gritted teeth, obviously not happy.

Ray casted a coy smirk, leaning her head closer. "What was that?"

"DON'T PUSH IT!"

"Fine, fine," Ray said, smirking. "Get lost now. The girls and I will be going out for supper."

"I'll bring some takeout by with Yuzu later," Ruri winked at Zarc, the elder brother sending her a thankful smile while ignoring Ray's protests. "Yuya's in no shape to go out. Get him to bed."

Yuto patted Yuya's jacket down as the sun slowly sank down even further, the girls escorting the boys to the edge of their property. Yugo and Yuri stood on the sidewalk, hands in their pockets as they waited for Yuto, Yuya, and Zarc.

"You know...how did the dragons get out here in the first place again?" Yugo asked, making Yuri facepalm.

"That was your fault, idiot." Yugo glared at him, gritting his teeth.

"Not that, but what I meant was...why here? Why this place in particular?"

"Why don't you ask your stupid dragon, then?" Yuri quarreled back, which really aggravated the Synchro counterpart even more.

"FINE! MAYBE I WILL!"

"Though...Yugo does have a point," Yuto assured before the two could get in another fight. "There were dozens of houses around our neighborhood with beautiful flowerbeds, tiled roofs, and almost everything our girlfriends' house has. So...why did they come way over here?"

The three slowly turned their heads to find Ray, who squealed and attempted to cover her face with all the sudden attention. "It's not my fault!"

"Maybe it is?" Yuto shrugged. "You and Zarc were once upon a time...you-know-whats, so maybe they missed you? You've probably visited them tons of times when Zarc invited you over."

Ray blushed a bright red. "W-where's this coming from?"

"Well...unless you find another reason for the dragons to come over to play with your house..." Yuri trailed off on that note, hoping that Ray caught the hint.

Which she did. "You think I WANTED the dragons to come over?! LOOK AT WHAT THEY DID TO MY HOUSE!"

"Well, maybe not the dragons...but someone else in particular. Eh? Eeeehhhhhhh?" Yugo edged on with less grace, making everyone stare at him.

"Come on!" Yuri exclaimed, waving his hands around in exasperation. "Are you guys all idiots or something? Think! Dragons going crazy...at Ray's house!"

Slightly hurt at Yuri's sharp choice of insult, the rest of the people present (minus Yuya) began thinking. Eyes inspected every member of the group, before they fixed on one person.

Zarc looked up, noticing everyone's eyes on him. "Umm...why is everyone staring at me?"

"Did you plan for all of this," Ray gestured to the broken house and the entire group, "to happen?!"

"No," Zarc replied bluntly, scratching his head. "At least...not that I know of." He noticed her accusing glare and raised his hands. "HEY, I'm JUST as surprised as you are!"

Yuya made a small whimpering noise in his brother's arms, and dug his face deeper into the warm cloth of Zarc's jacket. "Hmm...mmm..."

Ray cast him an accusatory glare. "Zarc...don't lie to me."

"But he's not!" Yugo exclaimed suddenly.

"Now you're going against your own statement?!" Rin threw her hands up in exasperation.

"No, listen!" Yugo cried. "Zarc was chatting with Yuya way before this all started, about twenty minutes after he came back from your house! The dragons weren't there, right?"

"They showed up about thirty minutes after Yuya left," Yuzu confirmed.

"Then Yuri walked into the room, and then I did. There was no one to open the stable and let them out! To add onto that, Dark Rebellion was in his card! So someone else had planned this all before, and had gathered us in one room to let the plan commence without interruption! Multiple people were in on this!" Yugo explained, smacking his forehead. "But, who were they?"

"You know...now that I think about it...Ray's dad said something funny when I visited him to get the cards," Ruri pondered, tapping her chin.

That grabbed everyone's attention. "WHAT DID HE SAY?!"

"He said 'Tell Ray to watch out for surprises. They come at unexpected moments'," Ruri quoted.

Ray's eyes narrowed. "Huh...?"

"I didn't think much of it before, but now..." Ruri's voice trailed off.

Ray seethed with anger at the implications. "That old man..."

"Hey, we can get back at him later...for now, let's go out and have a...triple double date while Zarc and Yuya rest up at home with the dragons!" Yugo offered, hoping to lighten up the subject.

"But...what about Yuzu?" Yuto inquired, but the girl interjected before anyone could reply.

"I can go with them, make sure Yuya is alright."

"Alright," Ray sighed. "I'll start cleaning up the place. Ruri, Rin, Yuzu, have fun!"

"I'm staying with you," Serena declared, intent on getting away from Yuri. "I can help."

"I'll go with you," Yuri said to Zarc, avoiding Serena like a plague. "Yuya'll need all the brothers that we can spare at his side when he wakes up. He hates it when he gets mad, and you know what happens."

"But you were the one that got him angry in the first place...so I'm leaving you here to help clean up with Ray and Serena as punishment." Zarc snapped, making the Fusion duelists both step back in shock.

"WHAT?! BUT I HATE HER!"

"I CAN'T STAND HIM!" They both pointed fingers at each other accusingly.

Zarc rolled his eyes as he turned to Ray. "Deal with it. I'll be back later to drop Yuzu off and to pick Yuri up, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Good." He was about to turn when Ray grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait!" He turned back to see her conflicted expression.

"What is it?"

"Umm...thanks for...getting the stupid dragons off the property..."

Zarc sighed and held out a hand, shuffling Yuya's weight onto his other arm. "We can't hate each other forever, Ray. Truce?"

Ray stared at him in surprise, looked down at his hand, and then captured it in a firm grip. "Truce, Zarc. See you later."

"Yeah, see ya," Zarc said. He kept his hand on hers for a little while longer, before turning and headed down the street, Yuya's bright hair like a flashlight over his shoulder. Stars glimmered over their heads in the night sky as they turned the corner and vanished.

* * *

 **That's a wrap! Thank you to all those that read, favorited, followed, and reviewed this parody! (still not as funny as Donjusticia/CTA collabs though...:| XD)**

 **And now...replies:**

 **CorinnetheAnime: Same, same. Odd-Eyes as an ostrich is just amazing. THANKS FOR THE COLLABORATION! YOU'RE THE BEST!**

 **aqua9597: Hey, don't worry about it! I laughed at that part too, it was funny reading Corinne's additions to the parody. I stole that idea from Donjusticia...don't kill me.**

 **CLIFFHANGERS RUN THE FANFICTION WORLD! XD Thanks for the review!**

 **Epsilon Tarantula: Ahh...insanity still runs the ARC-V fandom. You lot...XD. Thanks for the review!**

 **RubyTheLazyWhiteCat: I HAVE STARTED MY OWN REBELLION OF ANGSTY FANFICTION, AND SHIMMERING-SKY'S PARADE OF ANGST HAS SUCCESSFULLY TAKEN OVER HALF OF THE FANDOM! I don't need to run anymore!**

 **Thanks for the review! I'm pretty sure we're both girls...**

 **Jay Hayden: Ahh...so long ago, when there was still plenty of egao...did I mention I have a copy of that card? ;P  
Dragons are very feisty creatures...make sure to get a strong leash next time, Jace! Thanks for the review!**

 **Donjusticia: *busts out laughing* ahh...good ol' Yuuya...  
Have fun making my newest angsty one funny! But thanks for the review! **

**Lspaceship: That's your opinion. I personally _adore_ the date! Thanks for the review, though. **

**ScalchopWarrior: Thank you! I feel good now!  
I'm not sure, as CTA and I never planned the age thing out. I like to think that the counterparts are quadruplets and Zarc and Ray are born before. Thanks for the review! **

**HunterHQ: Sorry, buddy. None of those things will be happening. Thanks for the review, though!**

 **Apprentice to Fantasy: Same answer to the first few questions above. And no, Ray's too nice to do that. XD. Thanks for the review!**

 **Here's Corinne's part:**

 **WHOO! Finally done! And just in time for Christmas too!**

 **I don't know about a sequel because this was a lot of work, so i'll leave that up to Shadows (Shadows: ehhh...maybe, when FusedShipping's wedding is over? XD). And now, reviews!**

 **Apprentice to Fantasy: Sorry, they're hanging out at the Christmas Party. XD And look, A HAPPY ENDING!**

 **To Hunter HQ: Not in this story...but who knows? :)**

 **Scalchop Warrior: Yeah, you got them all.**

 **Lspaceship: That's because it's more serious...ish.**

 **Donjusticia: WE HAVE DRAGONS FOR PETS! XD And just add this to the Egan Force! :3**

 **Jay Hayden: How about a dragon of destruction that acts like a dog...or a pig, in that matter?**

 **RubyTheLazyWhiteCat: Rats, they're onto me! QUICK, TO THE EGAOMOBILE! And yes, thanks for dying from hilarity!**

 **Epsilon Tarantula: Insanity, that's what. XD**

 **aqua9597: XD It's fine. Glad you liked it either way! :3**

 **SEE YOU GUYS AT THE WEDDING!**

 **-Sinking into Ruined Shadows and CorinnetheAnime**


End file.
